Fear
by SpunkRansom225
Summary: She gulps as she peers over the edge of the cliffs, takes in the angry looking water and contemplates just forgetting the whole thing and going home to crawl into her warm bed where she knows nothing bad can happen to her.


**A/N: Mid-New Moon. Bella/Jacob. The Cullens never come back**

Fear; it's the unavoidable feeling one is met with when they are about to do something that could quite possibly kill them. It's something that envelops their whole body in situations like this. Every cell, every strand of hair, every _pore_ is filled with it. Fear is what Bella is feeling right now. After all, how could she _not_ be feeling it? Any sane person on the face of this earth would be afraid right now as well.

She gulps as she peers over the edge of the cliffs, takes in the angry looking water and contemplates just forgetting the whole thing and going home to crawl into her warm bed where she knows nothing bad can happen to her. _Yeah, _she thinks, _that's what I'll do. I'm not strong enough for this. _

_That's right, Bella, you're not._

She stiffens as she hears it: the voice belonging to the man she can't find herself able to live without. She closes her eyes, hoping to hear the voice again and is granted her wish in a matter of seconds. _Just step away from the cliffs, Isabella. You are far too fragile to even _think_ of doing something this reckless. You aren't strong enough._

She sighs as she lets the words sink in and backs away from the cliffs edge a little. _That's a good girl. Go home and stay safe._

She is about to turn around when she hears another voice come from behind her. It is not the smooth, velvety, honey-like voice that she was just listening to a minute ago, but a rougher deeper one. It's the voice that has been delivering dirty jokes and words of comfort to her these past few months. She smiles at the sound of it.

Jacob apologizes for being so late. He gives her a rushed excuse of Embry accusing him of being the slowest in the pack (which he thinks is total bull because anyone with a brain and fully functioning eyesight can tell that Jacob is the fastest. Humph) and she _knows_ how he can't back down from a challenge (something she remembers perfectly from last week when she said he couldn't cook anything, even brownies from the box––her poor kitchen) and how after he raced Embry and _won_ (in your face, Call!) he had to run to Emily's house really quick to grab a couple of muffins (or five) because winning always works up a wolf's appetite.

She waves him off with a small chuckle because she's just happy to see him; she always is. He asks her if she's ready for what they're about to do and without hesitation, she nods. Unlike a couple of minutes ago, Bella is now extremely sure that she can do this, because when she looks at him she knows nothing will happen to her. Jacob is as good as her warm bed. No, he is _so much better_.

He isn't just warm and inviting, but funny and sweet and smart and he always knows just what to say––whether she is frustrated about a hard trigonometry problem ("_Math is dumb anyway, Bells") _or she can't get a certain recipe right ("_Your food is way better. The taste of the stuff in that book is nothing close to the orgasm in my mouth your lasagna gives me") _or she is having one of her woe-is-me days ("_Cheer up, honey. You've got a hot best friend.") _

He is the best thing that has ever happened to her.

She grabs his hand and walks closer to the edge of the cliffs and takes a moment to steady her breath. Then, she hears it again.

_Don't do this, Bella. You. Are. Not. Strong. Enough! _

_Yes, I am!_ she thinks angrily. She looks over at her best friend and knows she truly is strong enough for this. _He_ is her strength and she knows that as long as she has him, she doesn't need Edward. Jacob will keep her safe. She smiles at the thought and with Jacob by her side and the smile still on her face, Bella jumps.

It takes them a few minutes to swim back to shore and when they get there Jacob sits down on the sand and rolls onto his back. He grabs Bella and pulls her down and she collapses on top of him, breathing heavily. She lay her head down on Jacob's chest, too happy about her accomplishment to care about blurring the lines of their friendship.

As the sun begins to set above them, Bella hears another voice. "I'm in love with you," it whispers. She isn't the least bit surprised that it's her own voice, because it's the truth and Bella is no longer afraid.


End file.
